Eduardo Rivera (IDW)
Not to be confused with Eduardo Rivera from Extreme Ghostbusters Eduardo Rivera (also known as Eddie) is a cashier at Ray's Occult Books and a friend of Kylie Griffin. He watches the place while she works with the Ghostbusters. History At some point, when Kylie Griffin began working as a Ghostbuster, she hired Eduardo to work at Ray's Occult. Despite advice from everyone around him to stay away from the Ghostbusters, Eduardo took up the job offer. Eduardo Rivera (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.21). Eduardo says: "I should've never taken a job anywhere near the Ghostbusters. Everyone said so. They told me bad things would happen..." During a case in Mamaroneck, Kylie attempted to negotiate time and a half for coming along with Peter Venkman. After some back and forth, Peter offered 20% and he wouldn't tell Ray Stantz Kylie hired a "functional illiterate" to watch his store. Peter Venkman (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2013) (Comic p.8). Peter says: "20 and I don't tell Ray you hired a functional illiterate to watch his bookstore." Months later, Eduardo went to a Day of the Dead celebration at the intersection of Central Avenue and Bleecker Street in Bushwick. He was one of many witnesses to see a projection of Santa Muerte. One afternoon, Eduardo was watching Ray's Occult alone and signed for a package. Thinking it was Peter Venkman's latest order, Eduardo tried to call him but got no answer. He opened the package and realized it wasn't Peter's order anyway. As he looked in the arcane tome, three ancient letters rose up and Eduardo had an out of body experience. He found himself in an ancient place. Naturally, Eduardo began to freak out when it appeared nobody could hear or see him. However, Tiamat took notice of Eduardo and tasked him with delivering a message to the people of Earth. Earth was beneath her notice until the Ghostbusters defeated her brother Gozer and their escape from the Collectors' Limbo. She was coming to "play." Tiamat then blasted Eduardo and sent him back to his body. Ray Stantz and Kylie Griffin found Eduardo on the floor and called an ambulance, thinking he had missed an insulin shot. Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.22). Kylie says: "You passed out. You forget your shot or something?" Eduardo remembered the book but when he looked around, it was gone. He revealed to them there was one word in his head, "Tiamat." Eduardo continued to insist he should get hazard pay for the emotional distress he suffered from the encounter. Weeks later, Eduardo had a shift at Ray's Occult when Special Agent Melanie Ortiz visited the shop to hear Kylie's research on Tiamat. After listening to her findings, Eduardo saw the danger mounting and suggested it was time to bring Ray in on the investigation despite Dana Barrett's wishes to keep it quiet. Kylie agreed then flipped out and yelled at him to stop shuffling his deck of cards. Eduardo was dusting around the store while Kylie took a call from Egon Spengler, who was looking for a copy of "The Johansen Argument." Eduardo appeared in the Ray's Occult segment of the Ghostbusters 101 commercial. Development On August 21, 2013, Erik Burnham admitted he hasn't decided on using Eduardo Rivera or not but said there will probably be more Extreme Ghostbusters characters in the future. Positively Nerdy #91 42:51-43:02 On August 28, 2013, Erik Burnham replied if he decided to and could use Eduardo, he wouldn't appear until Issue #13 at the earliest. Some things were still being worked out. erikburnham 8/28/13 On October 17, 2013, One of Dan Schoening's sketches for Issues #10-11 was revealed and it appeared to be his rendition of Eduardo Rivera. Ghostbusters IDW Tumblr "Quick Sketch Dan Whipped Up Today I Think Its" 10/17/13 Trivia *Peter Venkman referred to Eduardo as a "functional illiterate" to which Kylie insisted he was literate. Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2013) (Comic p.8). Kylie says: "Hh... deal. But he can read." *This version of Eduardo appears to be diabetic. Kylie Griffin (2013). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #11" (2013) (Comic p.22). Kylie says: "You passed out. You forget your shot or something?" Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 2 ***Issue #5 ****Alluded to by Peter and Kylie ***Issue #10 ***Issue #11 ****"The Old Days" ***Issue #14 ****Ray alludes to Eduardo. Ray Stantz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #14" (2014) (Comic p.15). Ray says: "A few weeks back, an employee at the bookstore -- An employee had an extracorporeal experience wherein he claimed to have met the Mesopotamian goddess of chaos." ***Issue #15 ***Issue #16 ****Alluded to by Peter on page 10 Peter Venkman (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16" (2014) (Comic p.10). Peter says: "And Tiamat, sweetheart, come on, you already confessed to Kylie's little buddy that we interested you." **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #2 ***Ghostbusters International #6 ****Mentioned by Kylie on page 2 Kylie Griffin (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #6" (2016) (Comic p.2). Kylie Griffin says: "The only Spanish I know is this phrase Eddie suggested - "Siento Mucho Que Haya Hecho Explotar Su Casa"." ***Ghostbusters International #7 ****Alluded to on page 17 by Loftur Þorsteinsson. Loftur Þorsteinsson (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.17). Loftur says: "No, I'm here on the behalf of a scruffy young man at Ray's Occult." ****Mentioned on page 17 by Egon Spengler. Egon Spengler (2016). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters International #7" (2016) (Comic p.17). Egon says: "Eduardo doesn't know where I live." **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #2 References Gallery EduardoRiveraIDW01.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #10 EduardoRiveraIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 EduardoRiveraIDW03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 EduardoRiveraIDW04.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 EduardoRiveraIDW05.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 EduardoRiveraIDW06.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 EduardoRiveraIDW07.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #11 EduardoRiveraIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15 EduardoRiveraIDW10.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 EduardoRiveraIDW11.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 EduardoRiveraIDW12.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #15 EduardoRiveraIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #2 Category:IDW Characters Category:Minor character